disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar
Jafar is the main antagonist in Disney's 1992 hit Aladdin and its sequel. He also appeared in an episode of Hercules: The Animated Series. Jafar was the Grand Vizer of Agrabah. He is voiced by Jonathan Freeman. Personality Jafar is tall and thin, and almost always depicted in flowing robes of black, dark red and other moody colors. He also carries a cobra-head staff, which he uses for his sorcery. Jafar is portrayed as an amoral psychopath who will not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs. Like numerous clinically-diagnosed psychopaths, Jafar wears a metaphorical mask of normalcy throughout the film, establishing himself as a cool-headed schemer and gaining the trust of those around him, despite his rather untrustworthy physical appearance. Even with this mask, Jafar's psychopathic tendencies tend to seep through and become apparent to the viewer, particularly in the opening sequence, where Jafar displays no remorse in sending Casim the Thief to his death in the Cave of Wonders, simply proclaiming that "Casim was obviously less than worthy" in a rather dry tone of voice. The deleted song "Humiliate the Boy" also establishes Jafar as an emotional sadist, getting a laugh out of seeing "an other fellow's dreams turn into nightmares one by one" and treating the Genie in an especially harsh manner. Jafar also displays narcissistic tendencies, his most obvious ones being his obsessive desire for power and sense of entitlement, as well as manipulating the Sultan to achieve his goals. It is not until Jafar gains control of the Genie's lamp that he fully shows his true colors, becoming arrogant and short-tempered with his subjects after usurping power from the Sultan. It is this impulsive behavior that leads to his downfall, as he uses his third wish to become an omnipotent genie, unaware of the life inside the lamp that he now has to endure. Jafar is usually shown to be somewhat comedic and plucky (giving a slight human side to his usual evil, a trait not usually seen in Disney villains), even in his times of evil and cunning, proclaiming "Ewww..." when contemplating decapitation. This, however, doesn't keep Jafar from having a sub-par sense of humor himself, spurting several puns in a row while keeping Aladdin and his friends from getting the lamp during the film's climax ("Your time is up!", "Don't toy with me!", "Things are unraveling fast now, boy!", "Get the point?", "I'm just getting warmed up!") This comical humor does not carry over in the film's direct-to-video sequel, which aimed to make Jafar more sinister and ruthless. In the fight near the end of the first film, when Jafar prevented Aladdin from getting the lamp and used various puns, he had a rather hideous cackle. Aladdin In Aladdin, Jafar is introduced as the sinister Grand Vizier to Agrabah's Sultan who desires power over Agrabah and lusts the Sultan's beautiful daughter, Princess Jasmine. He is the second most powerful authority in Agrabah, answering only to the Sultan. He is always accompanied by his sarcastic, devious pet parrot, Iago. Whilst presenting a charming and respectable exterior to the Sultan and the people of Agrabah, he secretly holds everyone around him in contempt and manipulates the Sultan by means of hypnotizing him with a magical snake-headed staff, which he always carries on his person. He has travelled widely and ammassed a wide knowledge of magical artifacts and legends. Until he uses Genie's powers to become a sorcerer, however, his magical abilities are limited to the use of such artifacts as he has collected, and his prowess as an accomplished alchemist. Jafar is attracted to Princess Jasmine, but primarily for her beauty and her body. His final wish was initially for Jasmine to fall desperately in love with him. Genie could not grant this wish, but after she spotted Aladdin and Abu above Jafar and the Genie in a balcony, Jasmine got the idea to pretend to do so, and she and Jafar shared both their first kiss together on the lips, in order for Jasmine to distract Jafar's attention from Aladdin as he tried to get the lamp back. Jafar transformed himself into a giant cobra to kill Aladdin, but just as he was squeezing him to death, Aladdin tricked Jafar into using his third and final wish to become an all-powerful genie himself. In this form Jafar was red in hue, possibly to represent his more "evil" nature, contrasting with Genie's blue tone. In Western culture, genies are almost always portrayed as being confined to small oil lamps until they are released to do a human's bidding; Jafar was therefore trapped by his own selfish wish for power. Screaming in rage he was sucked into a black oil lamp, dragging the protesting Iago with him. The Genie then flung the lamp into the Cave of Wonders for 10,000 years. Other appearances The Return of Jafar Jafar returns as the main villain in the film's sequel. In this film he is freed by one of Aladdin enemies Abis Mal and Jafar teams up to get revenge on Aladdin and friends. He tries to get Aladdin being arrested by disguising himself in princesse Jasmine. But that plan didn't work. During the final battle Jafar is killed when Iago, who is now reformed kicks his lamp into the lava seas Jafar opened up. Jafar starts to explode and peace is restored. Aladdin and the King of Theives In the series' final installment, Jafar makes no physical appearance but is mentioned by Genie in the film's opening song Party in Agrabah. Genie believes with Jafar out the way there is no possible way the wedding can be interuppted by trouble. Hercules and the Arabian Night Jafar later made one more attempt at revenge in an episode ("Hercules and the Arabian Night") of Disney's Hercules TV-show spinoff, where he was temporarily revived by Hercules' arch-enemy, Hades. The two villains teamed up to get rid of Aladdin and Hercules by having them fight against each other, but their plan failed and Jafar ended up dead again, and has not at this point made any reappearances in the official Aladdin continuity. House of Mouse Despite his death, Jafar has also had a recurring role on House of Mouse. He was even the central villain of the direct-to-video film Mickey's House of Villains, in which he was the leader of the villains. Jafar even went on a date with Maleficent in one episode and many fans agreed that they did make an excellent couple. The two are often compared as both have regal bearing, bird side-kicks, are exceedingy tall and dress in long, dark robes and peculiar head-wear. Another one of Jafar's most notable appearances on the show is "Magic Day", in which he and Iago use the famous magic spell Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo to return the House of Mouse after Daisy Duck magically causes it to vanish. Kingdom Hearts series In the Kingdom Hearts series Jafar is a major Disney character and main antagonist in his home world of Agrabah. Kingdom Hearts Jafar was part of the group of Disney villains in favor of total control of Kingdom Hearts. Jafar, along with his parrot Iago, planned to use the Heartless to take over Agrabah. Maleficent ordered Jafar to kidnap Princess Jasmine, one of the seven Princesses of Heart. She also warned Jafar to avoid steeping himself in darkness for too long or the Heartless would steal his heart. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive, Jafar was trying to capture the princess. Eventually they meet up with Aladdin, who tries to save her from Jafar by using Genie's powers, but the plan backfires with Jafar obtaining the lamp. Jafar lead Sora and friends to the Cave of Wonders, where the Guardian of the Cave was possessed by Darkness. As Sora and company dealt with the Guardian, Jafar retreated to the Lamp Chamber. While there he used his first wish- to find the Keyhole to the world. The Keyhole was revealed on the far side of the chamber; shortly afterward Sora, Aladdin, Donald and Goofy arrived. Ensuing a battle, Jafar used his second wish for Genie to crush Sora and friends. A slave to the lamp, Genie reluctantly fought alongside Jafar against Sora and friends. After his first defeat, Jafar used his third and final wish to make him an all powerful Genie. Sora and the gang went into the deepest part of the Cave of Wonders and fought Jafar. In the end, Sora took Jafar's lamp and sucked Jafar into the lamp along with Iago. After the battle, Hades, Captain Hook, and Riku conversed about his chances against Sora; Hades comments saying that Jafar may have won if Riku had supported him. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Jafar appeared in the Agrabah made of Sora's memories with the Heartless to take over Agrabah. In order to get the lamp, he tricked Aladdin to get the lamp in an attempt to make Jasmine marry him. When Jafar stole the lamp from Aladdin, his first wish was to have Jasmine in his clutches, his second being for Genie to protect him from a sneak attack led by Sora and Aladdin, and his third wish was to become an all-powerful Genie. He teleported Sora and his friends to the center of the earth and attacked them. His attacks were similar to that seen in the first game, except ice could not damage him. Instead of attacking Jafar directly, Sora attacked Iago, grabbed the lamp, and trapped Jafar inside like the previous encounter. He also appeared in Riku's story representing Riku's dark memories. Kingdom Hearts II *First Visit One year later, Jafar's lamp is found by the Peddler. Maleficent sent Pete to get the lamp and release Jafar from his prison and turn him into a Heartless. Unfortunately for Pete, Sora and friends had already arrived. Sora and gang head to the Cave of Wonders to give the Peddler treasures for the Lamp. Sora returned to find Pete chasing the Peddler for the lamp. Pete chased the Peddler all the way to the Palace, but Iago, who had previously escaped from the lamp, snatched it in the nick of time. Angered, Pete summoned two powerful Heartless but Sora defeated them and sealed Jafar's lamp away. *Second Visit However, the "defeat" was bittersweet. Due to the manipulations of Organization XIII, the Peddler found Jafar's lamp again and released him. Jafar forced Iago to keep Sora occupied by telling him that he would be in the Desert Ruins. Sora and the gang arrived at the tower in the ruins, with the help of Genie and Carpet, while Jafar kidnapped Princess Jasmine. Once Sora and Aladdin discovered the ruse, Iago informed them that Jafar would be attacking the Palace at that point. They arrived at the Palace to find Jafar taunting Jasmine, who was chained to the gate. Jafar fired a beam of dark lightning at Aladdin, but Iago intercepted it and fell unconcious. Jafar turned into his Genie form and rose into the sky, with Sora in pursuit, riding on the magic carpet. Sora and Jafar battled one-on-one in a battle that destroyed half of Agrabah. Sora came out the victor, with Jafar exploding, his lamp dissolving into the darkness. Kingdom Hearts coded Jafar appears in Kingdom Hearts coded, in Agrabah, in his genie form, confronting Genie and Sora. He steals the Genie's lamp and has a fake lamp that can control time. He kidnaps Princess Jasmine and uses his new powers over time to delay Sora from getting rid of the bugs. In the game, you must fight him twice as his normal self and once as his genie form. Disney Parks Jafar appears occasionally in the Disney Parks as a meetable character. Jafar is mostly seen in parades and shows Fantasmic! In the Walt Disney World version of Fantasmic!, Jafar is summoned by The Queen when she plots to destroy Mickey Mouse and take over Disney. In the show, Jafar turns into his snake form in an attempt to eat Mickey. When the villains get the upper hand, Jafar becomes a Genie. Soon Mickey saves the day and Jafar is killed off along with everyone else. Disney On Ice Jafar appears numerously in the live tour shows. Jafar's Family As far as Jafar's family goes, he has a twin sister named Nasira, who tried bringing her brother back to life in the game, Nasira's Revenge. Jafar's sister is very similar both in appearance and actions as Maleficent. She respects Jafar and the sibling bond between them is quite strong. Powers and abilities At the start of Aladdin, despite having an extensive knowledge of arcane lore, spells and potions, Jafar did not seem to possess any genuine magical powers and thus could be no more than an alchemist. After wishing to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world however, Jafar was virtually omnipotent, able to transform himself and others at will, levitate himself and objects around him and summon fire. After becoming a Genie, Jafar was arguably one of the most powerful entitys in the Disney universe. Gallery Aladdin721.jpg|Jafar is an all-powerful sorcerer in the world 3122886542 8265b53b2c.jpg|Jafar in Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular aladdin1298.jpg|Jafar and Iago Jafar king.jpg|Jafar's Snake Staff Aladdinjafar.jpg|Jafar meets his soon-to-be arch enemy 3925202022_08907c2676.jpg|Jafar with Jasmine at the Disney Parks Aladdin5643.jpg|Jafar sucked in his own lamp with Iago aladdin1982.jpg|Jafar disguise as an old beggar thereturnofjafar852.jpg|Jafar in The Return of Jafar thereturnofjafar924.jpg|Jafar explodes after his lamp is thrown at a lava lake by Iago in The Return of Jafar Jafarr.jpg|Jafar's wish to become an all-powerful sorcerer is granted by Genie. aladdin5559.jpg|Jafar turns himself into a giant corba in Aladdin aladdin5609.jpg|Snake Jafar turns into a red all-powerful genie after he used his last and final wish by Genie 4123437434_cd019c9519_m.jpg|Jafar in Disney on Ice hatan44.jpg|Jafar and Hades in Hercules and the Arabian Night aladdin5056.jpg|Jafar as the Sultan 3328165485_8d1f13c506.jpg|Jafar with Iago at the Disney Parks image_0155jafar.jpg|Jafar in Mickey's House of Villains 40705.jpg|Jafar and some other Disney Villains at the Disney parks Trivia * The Nostalgia Critic listed Jafar as Number 10 on his "Top 11 Disney Villians" list. * '''Sir Patrick Hewes Stewart, '''was originally offered the role as Jafar's voice but had to decline due to scheduling difficulties, noted by himself as something he regret. es:Jafar Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Aladdin Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Most Evil Category:Geniuses Category:Hercules Category:Kings Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters who banished Category:Traitors Category:Henchmen Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Characters who died Category:Characters who almost died Category:Article of the week